Uninterruptible power supply (UPS) units can be utilized in electrical environments where a number of electronics depend on a constant and stable power supply. Power interruptions can create problems with many electronics. A UPS unit can provide instantaneous or near-instantaneous protection from power interruptions with a main power supply.